onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Merlin's Books
}} Merlin's books are a set of books owned by the sorcerer Merlin. They contain information on things such as Merlin's own spells and the Crimson Crown, a magic toadstool. History 'Before the Curse' }} After Merlin meets Nimue, a woman who fled to his village after hers was destroyed by a man named Vortigan, they fall in love. However, their love doesn't last long, for Nimue, seeking revenge on the man who killed her family, drinks from the Holy Grail and uses its power to crush the killer's heart. This act of darkness turns her into the first Dark One. Merlin, with his apprentice, uses his books to enact a spell that will tether Nimue to the broken tip of Excalibur, which he turns into a dagger. ("Nimue") Centuries later, the prophesied ruler of Camelot, King Arthur, successfully pulls Excalibur from its stone, however, it is broken. He sets off on a mission to find the missing half, becoming almost obsessed. He uses Merlin's books to attempt to locate the dagger, leading Guinevere to the Vault of the Dark One. 'Before the Third Curse' }} Regina, Emma, Snow and Belle search through Merlin's books to find a way to transform the sorcerer, who is trapped in the form of a tree, back into his human form. Regina eventually comes across a book containing information on the Crimson Crown, a toadstool that has the power to communicate, even across barriers and through spells. She writes a large question mark across a piece of paper to bookmark the page and Arthur reveals that he knows of the name, having heard rumors of it growing in the Forest of Eternal Night. He and David set off to find the toadstool, but they return empty handed. After coming up with a plan on how to rescue Merlin, Emma gets one of his books and explains to Regina they need to find out how the potion they've been working on will react to her dark magic. When breaking Lancelot and Merida from Arthur's prison, Belle suggests Merlin use a spell from a book to bring down the magical barriers. Arthur uses one of Merlin's books to create a potion capable of melting anything, planning on using it against the Storybrooke folk. Later on, after Zelena reveals to be working with Arthur, she uses one of Merlin's books to enact a spell that will tether the sorcerer to Excalibur. ("Nimue") 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} After being returned to Storybrooke by the Dark Curse which was enacted by Hook, and everyone finds themselves with no memories of Camelot thanks to Emma and her dreamcatchers, Regina discovers one of Merlin's books with a page containing a question mark, written in her handwriting. Later on, after David finds the Crimson Crown, Regina realises they must've been trying to communicate with Merlin. Regina uses one of the books to confirm how to use the Crimson Crown for communication. However, after Arthur supposedly tries to contact Merlin, when in reality he just burned the toadstool, they believe they failed. After discovering Arthur's betrayal, they get Henry to help instead. This time, they're successful and receive a magical message from Merlin. After searching through Merlin's books, Belle discovers a spell that is capable of destroying all light magic, and thus fears that this is part of Emma's plan. Category:Items Category:Fictional Books